Spontaneous Daydream
by Alexandri
Summary: Hermione gets a little caught up at work and Blaise calls her on it. Originally written in 2006.


**Title:** Spontaneous Daydream  
**Author:** Alexandri  
**Pairing: **Blaise/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are JKR's; plot (such as it is) is mine.  
**Rating:** PG-13

With a gasp, Hermione came back to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before reluctantly raising her eyes to those of her partner. Blaise gazed back, dark eyes shining with humor as he leaned back in his chair. "What was that, Granger?" he drawled as he laced his fingers behind his head.

The hottest, deepest blush Hermione had ever experienced flooded her face, but she tossed her hair back and refused to look away from Blaise's taunting expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the rather loud moaning, gasping, and keening I heard coming from your direction mere seconds ago." Blaise quirked one of his perfect, naturally arched eyebrows. "Are you going to deny it?"

She very much wanted to do just that. But it was Hermione's preference not to lie unless the circumstances were dire enough to warrant such a deviation from her principles. While what had just happened was immensely embarrassing, it was not dire. "No, I'm not denying it."

"So what was that? Why were you mewling like a woman in the throes of an impressive orgasm?"

"Y-you really," Hermione stammered while she tried to think of a suitable answer, "you really shouldn't say things like that! It's inappropriate work etiquette."

"So is falling asleep and having roaring orgasms in the middle of a discussion."

"I do _not_ fall asleep!"

The smirk stretching Blaise's lips did terribly arousing things to Hermione's stomach and she knew she was in trouble even before he leaned toward her across their joined desks. "That must have been one amazing orgasm, Granger. There's still a bit of drool clinging to the corner of your mouth."

"We are not having this conversation," Hermione announced, wiping away the drool as she turned her attention to straightening the small mess on her desk.

"Come now, Granger," Blaise practically purred. "Tell me what took you over so completely. I'm sure it wasn't this report. House elves aren't exactly the epitome of sexy."

"Would you please drop this?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not a chance. It wasn't the house elves. What could it have been?"

"It was nothing," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Just a bad daydream." It wasn't a complete lie. It was a daydream and it was very bad that she'd had it.

"Ooh, a Patented Daydream whats-it gone wrong, perhaps," Blaise continued.

"No."

"So it was a product of your own mind."

"Yes. Why do you even care?"

Blaise flashed a grin that Hermione knew was designed to melt a girl's inhibitions (and her knickers, too). It took all of her willpower not to squirm in her seat. "I care because we're partners, Granger. I've come to have a grudging respect for you and, thus, I am concerned when your work is affected by unusual behavior."

Hermione didn't even try to hold back her laughter. "That is the most unbelievable answer you could have given. You just want to embarrass me."

"I think anything that could make a woman sound like that would be more on the erotic side than the embarrassing."

"I'm not telling you, Blaise," she murmured though her tone was quite firm. There simply was no way she was going to admit to fantasizing about him bending her over her desk and leisurely using that fabulous body of his to give her an intimate knowledge of pleasure. Repeatedly. In all its mind-boggling variety. In many different locations. Over a long, _long_ period of time. It was a useless fantasy anyway. He may have consented to working with her. He may tease her. He may even like her. But none of that meant he'd ever consider her suitable for a less platonic personal relationship. "Just let it go."

He didn't answer and Hermione relaxed. They could just put the whole unfortunate conversation behind them. "May I have that house elf report you mentioned?" she asked, holding out her hand as she searched her own desk for something else. When he didn't give it to her, she glanced up into smoldering dark eyes. "Blaise?"

"People can surprise you, Granger."

"I…er…what?"

"Perhaps I wouldn't mind bringing you off using only my tongue," he said as if it were a normal conversational topic between them.

Hermione merely blinked. She was too astounded and too aroused to so much as think of a reply.

"Of course, you wouldn't know because you've never asked."

After another silence during which neither could turn their gazes, Hermione said quietly, "What exactly are you saying, Blaise?"

"That you'll never really know until you ask." He took his time standing, towering over her as she stared up at him in amazement. Surely this wasn't happening. "But you will have to ask. I think we should call it a day, don't you?"

Hermione nodded dumbly and Blaise gathered his outer robes and his briefcase. "Good night, Granger."

"Good night." She watched her partner leave and slowly gathered her things as well. If this weren't some cruel ploy to hurt her, it could be the beginning of something very special. At the very least, something satisfying. This required some serious thought, but Hermione thought she'd stop by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for a Patented Daydream Charm set on the way home. A little creative research couldn't possibly hurt.


End file.
